myfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Harper
|Row 2 title = Last appearance |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Duration |Row 3 info = 2000— |Row 4 title = Date of Birth: |Row 4 info = 1950's |Row 5 title = Occupation: |Row 5 info = Dentist |Row 6 title = Wives: |Row 6 info = Susan Harper (1980—) |Row 7 title = Children: |Row 7 info = Nick Harper Janey Harper Michael Harper |Row 8 title = Grandchildren: |Row 8 info = Kenzo Harper |Row 9 title = Mother-in-law: |Row 9 info = Grace Riggs |Row 10 title = Other Relatives: |Row 10 info = Richard Harper Abi Harper (1st cousin, once removed) }} Ben Harper is a misanthropic dentist who is married to Susan Harper and has three children - Nick, Janey and Michael. He shows little compassion for his family, his patients or anyone else he encounters. In most episodes he can be found trying to come up with ingenious plans to annoy his wife, get rid of his kids and sit on the sofa with a beer and the paper. He enjoys watching football (shown supporting both Arsenal F.C. and QPR F.C.) and reading Tom Clancy, although it usually takes him the better part of a year to get through a single book. Ben and Susan have been married for about twenty-five years. His children each have their different problems (with the possible exception of Michael), possibly due to the chronic lack of attention from their dad who doesn't seem to care about anyone. This lack of caring is shown to others outside of his family too, mainly towards his dental practice partner Roger Bailey. Deep down, Ben loves his wife and children very much, just seems reluctant to show it. Relationships with other charachters ---- Susan Harper - Susan and Ben have been married for around 30 years and have been together, through many hard times and tests. Although he despises her cooking and often her methods when dealing with family issues, he loves her and trusts her very much. Nick Harper - When Nick was living at home Ben, on many occasions voiced his disapproval of the way Nick was running his life, with new jobs nearly every day and the way he was always happy. In series 3 he finally get fed up and pushes Nick out of the family ho. Once Nick has gone ,however, we do see that Ben really does love his son with many moments of kindness. Janey Harper - Bens theory is that Susan should deal with the girls, so he doesn't really involve himself with her life. During one episode Ben virtually admits to Janey's face that she has been a disappointment. When Kenzo is born, though, we do see that father and daughter get along much better and Ben does deeply care for Janey Michael Harper - Ben is often seen trying to win the support of Michael, this could be because he sees Michael has the ability to undermine his authority. Another reason though could be that he has seen his failings towards the other two children and wants to make up for lost time. He reacts remarkably well to Mikey's news in Series 10 Category:Characters